Sprite
''Sprite is a first gen OC who belongs to TheArcticDove, ask my permission if you would like to use her, thanks! '' Appearance Sprite's mostly a light ash grey. Her ears, face, bands on all four paws and a stripe on her tail are tan. She has fluffy cheek puffs, and a fluffy fringe. Her ears are pointy, and her tail is mid-length. She wears a sandy hood, and woolly socks on all four paws, which have woolly trimming. Her eyes are chocolate brown. Personality Sprite is a pretty playful pup, and is cheerful. She is that one pup who always has the most unnecessary remarks in the most serious moments. She is pretty social, and loves to chat up any random pup. Although, she often likes to spend time alone, and chill by herself. She is extremely curious, and doesn't often consider it rude to ask someone she doesn't know well any question that pops into her mind, no matter how personal it is. She tries very hard not to get annoyed, upset or angry with anyone, as she wouldn't want others to do the same to her. However, she can't always hold back her temper, and will lash out, she will be very embarrassed afterwards, and doesn't like to apologize, as she's too embarrassed. She gets overwhelmed very easily, and doesn't like to handle any kind of stress. If there's too much stress piled onto her shoulders, she will freak out, and take off. She's often the peacemaker among her friends, and will step in the middle of two pups, who are insulting each other like there's no tomorrow. She hates taking sides with the pups/people that she knows, and will try to reason with both of them. Bio Growing up with ten siblings taught her to be noisy to get attention, which she often did. Being the second oldest, she had a fair bit of responsibilities, which she often slipped out of, and got into trouble for it. When she was put in charge of one of her little siblings, she would often leave them by themselves or with another one of her younger siblings, to go and play with her friends, which also got her into trouble a lot of the time, and would be be grounded, which would get her into even hotter water, and so the cycle continued. By the time she was a young teen, she convinced her parents to let her go and live up on Jake's Mountain with the snowboarder and his husky. Sprite and Everest didn't really get along at first, as the mix caused a ton of trouble. As she matured slightly, she began to see why she wasn't everyone's favourite pup. She stopped being such a troublemaker, and her and the husky began to get along. She soon started to revisit her family, and mended the relationship with her parents and siblings. She slowly began to earn her parents trust, and hung out with her siblings, and spoiled them with presents, to make up for ignoring them when she was younger. She often takes her younger siblings snowboaring and sleighing up on Jake's mountain, and had sleepovers at the cabin. Songs, Stories, Collabs Trivia Crush When she first met Tibeth, she had a huge crush on him, despite him being slightly younger than she was. AT first she thought it was a crush, and that she'd get over it. However, that did not happen, and she found herself crushinfg hard on him several months after meeting him. She didn't know if he even felt the same way about her, but was over the moon when she found out that he did. Fears She's extremely terrified of the dark, and doesn't stay out past eight pm is she can help it. Random Facts *She's Rocky's cousin *Paola is her youngest sib *She's allergic to rabbits *She loves hamburgers, and will often wait outside Mr Porter's until someone brings her a burger, cuz that's all she really wants in life. A burger. Is that too much to ask for? :'( Gallery Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Mixed Breed Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Sibling Category:Girl pups Category:Female Pup